A quien amar
by Chi-chan07
Summary: Que harías si tuvieras que elegir entre un amor de la infancia y un amor actual, que en realidad es parte de tu infancia también ?
1. chapter 1

día como cualquiera se podía sentir llegar, las flores se abrían ante los rayos del sol, los pájaros cantaban y una azabache llegaba tarde de nuevo al colegio.

Al llegar enfrente de la puerta toco y se oyó un "pasa Marinette" de parte de la profesora.

Apenada la azabache entró y se dirigió a su asiento luego de darle por primera vez ante la mirada absorta de todos un justificante a la profesora. Él justificante decía que él reloj de la joven y de sus padres ya no servía y también que la noche anterior habían trabajado hasta tarde los tres logrando que la azabache no llegara a tiempo.

Alya esta vez no pregunto, sabia como era ella, y obvio esta vez decidió pedirle a sus padres que pusieran eso para no tener otra falta más.

Mientras él rubio se rompía la cabeza por una simple cosa, un problema de matemáticas ok no...quería invitar a la azabache a una cita pero sentía que eso sería una falta ante su lady.

Se seguía haciendo la misma pregunta ¿estaría bien esto? ¿no era malo ? ¿solo era una amiga para él o algo más?.

Él timbre del colegio sonó y él salio de sus pensamientos, con solo una idea en su cabeza, salir con Marinette, no era nada malo o si ?.

Mientras decidió eso , Marinette iba saliendo junto con Alya, por lo cual las detuvo.

—Marinette ...yo quisiera saber si quisieras...salir conmigo mañana—dijo apenado él ojiverde

—c-claro...después de clases en él parque esta bien ?—respondió la azabache sonrojada de pies a cabeza

—si!...eh te veo mañana—le dijo él rubio con un guiño y entrando a la limusina que lo llevaría a su "casa"

Después de que él rubio se fuera la azabache se puso a saltar y Alta tratando de calmarla le bajaba a como podía la alegría extrema.

—no me lo creo...un cita con Adrien—decía feliz la azabache a su Kwami ya en su habitación

—pues cree lo Marinette...tendrás una cita con tu Adrien—exclamo la cruaturita carmesí

—si!...pero hay un problema...no tengo que ponerme—se deprimió Marinette , a lo cual Tikki se río

—Marinette..sólo confecciona uno y ya, eres genial en eso—animo la Kwami

—eres una genio Tikki—y sin mas que decir la azabache se puso a diseñar él vestido

Unas horas después.

La azabache se encontraba terminando los últimos detalles cuando un ruido la hizo detenerse.

Marinette P.O.V

Estaba cosiendo lo ultimo del vestido cuando escuche un ruido, me levante de mi silla y fui hacia la ventana, me sorprendí...ahí estaba...Chat?!.

Adrien P.O.V

Después de la sesión de fotos me fui a mi "casa" si así se le podía llamar, al llegar le pedí a Nathalie mi horario de mañana esperando encontrarlo casi lleno pero con al menos una hora para la cita, grande fue mi sorpresa al verla vacía, pero decidí no preguntar, me dirigí a mi habitación y salio Plagg de mi chaqueta disparado al refrigerador por su tan ansiado camembert. Después de terminarlo decidí que iría a ver a Mari, aprovechando que hoy no había patrullaje y que Plagg tenia energía.

—Plagg, las garras!—dije feliz sin consultarle a mi kwami negro, convirtiéndome en Chat Noir

Después de eso había salido para la habitación de Mari , en él camino ideaba formas de que no pareciera extraño ir donde ella, pero todo se arruino cuando me resbale del tejado haciendo ruido, mientras rompía un...gato blanco de ojos azules de porcelana?...vi donde había caído..y grande fue mi sorpresa, estaba en la casa de Mari ...y como por arte de magia ella apareció.

Creo que estoy en problemas ...

E mm, la soja nueva here, espero les gustara. this Historia No Es Así Que nueva Seguiré Subiendo Seguido Si Es Que les gusta


	2. 2 (03-19 19:38:30)

P.O.V normal

Él gato negro se encontraba en problemas. Marinette al verlo pronuncio un claro "Chat??", sorprendiendo y sonrojando al rubio por él apodo de su princesa.

 ** _—Princesa, acaso no cree que es una bonita noche—comento él felino para tratar de que no preguntara por que estaba ahí o porque él ruido de antes_**

 ** _—Si, es una bella y helada noche, pero una pregunta, porque tu felino estas en mi casa?—pregunto directa la azabache_**

 ** _—Quería verte princesa, acaso no es suficiente—preguntó divertido él Gatito al ver él visible sonrojo de la ojiazul_**

 ** _—no, no lo es, aun así..que fue él ruido que escuche—interrumpió la azabache y corrió al gato de donde estaba para encontrar su gato blanco de porcelana hecho trizas en él suelo— t-tu lo hiciste.. No es verdad gato Idiota!!—le grito, estaba llorando, ese gato valía mucho para ella_**

 ** _—si,...lo siento-suspiro él ojiverde—fue un accidente_**

 ** _—no importa—se limpio sus lágrimas—ven entra, aquí hace mucho frío_**

Chat sorprendido por él repentino cambio entro a la habitación de la fémina, "mucho rosa" pensó, pero lo raro es que no notaba las imágenes de él en la pared de la chica.

 ** _—dime la verdad, porque has venido—pregunto la azabache ya sentada en su cama_**

 ** _—quería verte, la ultima vez estabas en peligro, y aún así eras valentía pura, me agradaste y recordaste a una amiga, sólo quiero conocerte, no creo sea problema no?—contestó él rubio sonriente_**

 ** _—no, no es problema, oye sabes, te diré esto, no creo sea linda forma de empezar una amistad rompiendo algo importante para mi, no crees?—no lo estaba regañando, sólo quería una disculpa_**

 ** _—perdón, no quería romperlo, dime que lo hace tan importante?—pregunto curioso, la curiosidad mato al gato..._**

 ** _—me lo dio mi primer amor como recuerdo y también promesa de que regresaría por mi...algo que se no pasara, pero para mi es un importante recuerdos suspiro triste la chica_**

 ** _—perdón Princesa, no era mi intención ponerte así—hablo un toque preocupado_**

 ** _—mmm, no importa, ya es pasado, sólo que lo mas triste es que con él también perdí a su hermano, mi mejor amigo, él me apoyaba siempre, era alguien muy especial para mi, aunque creo que le gustaba, siempre me llamaba por apodos como enana, bonita, ojitos, era muy coqueto, pero también muy protector—recordó Marinette melancólica_**

 ** _—mas bien diría celoso, princesa—corrigió burlón Chat_**

 ** _—tal vez, pero le quería mucho, al igual que a mi primer amor, era muy valioso para mi, me pregunto si lo volveré a ver—se pregunto mientras suspiraba_**

 ** _—"esperó que no"—pensó Chat celoso?_**

En un aeropuerto de Paris, se encontraba saliendo de un avión la razón por la que Adrien tenia él siguiente día libre.

 ** _—Regrese...voy por ti...mi bella dama_**

Nathalie al verlo fue donde él y le saludo.

 ** _—Bienvenido Joven Félix, esperó su vuelo fuera agradable—dijo cortésmente_** ** _—Si, mi vuelo estuvo bien—respondió serio_**

Y con ese pequeño diálogo se subió a la limusina que lo dirigiría a la casa de los Agreste.

Devuelta en la habitación de Marinette.

No sabían como, pero habían terminado en una posición muy rara y prometedora, Marinette se encontraba sobre la cama acostada y Chat ahora estaba encima de ella a centímetros de su rostro, y todo por una pelea de almohadas.

La azabache se encontraba sonrojada, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver los de Chat, y viceversa, sentían una conexión, y atracción que los hacia desear acortar esa pequeña distancia de sus labios.

 ** _—C-Chat—llamo sonrojada la azabache_** ** _—P-Princesa—Chat se encontraba en un trance hipnótico por culpa de los ojos de Marinette_**

Sus rostros se acercaban...

Pero un ruido deshizo él hechizo que tenían y se separaron sonrojados.

 ** _—Princesa—ella lo miro—perdón ...pero—y sin más la beso, sólo un instinto pero ahora la estaba besando, y no se arrepentía_**

La azabache sorprendida se rindió ante él beso y trató de seguirlo a como podía, Chat se derretía al sentir sus torpes movimientos haciendo ver tierna e inocente ante él.

 ** _—"Pero esto estaba bien?"—se preguntaban ambos_**


	3. 3

Pero a pesar de que no supieran la respuesta, no se separaban, para que hacerlo? , después de todo se sentía bien, y ellos no estaban atados a nadie, pues quienes amaban no les correspondían...aun.

Después de unos minutos, se separaron...

Se miraron a los ojos, los dos podían ver como sus ojos pedían más de esa medicina para el corazón, conocida como olvido y desahogo.

Querían mas de esa medicina...pero era correcto utilizar al otro?

Chat reacciono, no podía, Mari no se lo merecía, no se merecía ser un juguete de olvido, así que con su poca fuerza de voluntad decidió irse de ese lugar, pero no sin antes murmuran un "lo siento princess".

La azabache al sentir menos peso en la cama reacciono y llego a escuchar las palabras del gato negro...que le había pasado?, ella no era así, ella amaba a Adrien...o no?

No sabía que pensar ahora, nunca había pensado en Chat de otra forma y ahora con ese beso...no sabía que le había pasado, pero aun cuando una parte de ella rechazaba la idea de algo con el gatito, otra parte deseaba repetirlo y no dejarlo ir hasta que el estuviera tan loco por ella como lo estaba por su alter-ego.

Aun con preguntas en su cabeza creciendo cada vez mas decidió ir a dormir, ya era tarde y mañana tenia colegio y también una cita con Adrien, al pensar esto inmediatamente soltó una risa tímida y un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Al día siguiente

Nuestra bella azabache se encontraba despierta sin tener prisa por el colegio, milagrosamente se había levantado temprano, por lo cual se encontraba alistándose tranquilamente, su cabello ahora lo poseía suelto, sus ojos estaban con un poco de encrespador haciendo notar mas sus ojos color cielo, sus labios ahora mas rosados a causa de un brillo labial sabor kiwi, su ropa ahora consistía en un hermoso vestido negro con capucha de orejas de gato negras, el vestido traía patitas verdes de gato en la terminación de la falda, un vestido inspirado en su gatuno amigo, sus zapatos consistían en unos bellos botines negros de cuero, todo el vestuario le daba un toque angelical pero atrevido a la ojiazul.

Viéndose una vez más en el espejo salió de su habitación saludando a sus padres para después salir de la casa para llegar al colegio en donde en la entrada se encontraba Alya de espaldas a ella, una idea cruzo por su mente.

Sigilosamente se acerco a ella y a un paso de distancia salto sobre ella gritando un pequeño "ayuda".

Alya grito asustada para luego ver a la azabache riéndose por el resultado de su broma a la castaña.

—debiste ver tu cara jajajajajaja—la azabache no podía evitar reír ante la cara que había puesto

—muy graciosa, momento...despertaste temprano!!, es el fin del mundo—bromeo la castaña—tal parece que tu cita con Adrien funciono muy bien para motivarte a despertar bien

—jaja, que graciosa Alya—hablo la ojiazul—ya entremos, creo que las clases ya casi empiezan—le recordó

—verdad, vamos Marinette, tal vez logres llegar antes que tu Adrien—bromeo la ojimiel

La azabache sonrojada solo asintió para luego entrar junto a su amiga a la clase, unos minutos después Adrien entro también y vio a Mari, noto la ropa de la azabache e inconscientemente sonrió.

Con la sonrisa aun en su rostro se acerco por detrás de la azabache para susurrarle...

—bonita ropa Mari ̴ —sin querer su tono de voz había salido al estilo Chat Noir

—g-gracias Adrien—contesto la chica sonrojada, se volteo para verlo pero sin querer quedaron juntos—y-yo...—sin querer se acercaban...—y-yo...A-drien...

Lamentablemente la suerte no estaba del lado de esta pareja...

Pues la profesora entro y grito a todos un "buenos días", a lo cual ellos se separaron sonrojados al escuchar la voz de la profesora, volviendo a sus asientos la profesora prosiguió con lo que tenía planeado decir.

—Hoy se nos unirá un nuevo alumno, pasa por favor—hablo claro la señorita Bustier

Entro al salón un chico media cabeza más alto que Adrien, de cabello rubio y ojos azules cristalinos, vestido de traje excepto que no tenía un saco, tenía un semblante serio y frio que lo hacía ver imponente y extrañamente atractivo.

—me llamo Félix Agreste, y a partir de ahora seré su compañero—hablo el ojiazul serio y sin emoción

Marinette como presidenta de la clase se levanto y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el rubio.

—bienvenido Félix, espero disfrutes estar en nuestra clase, yo soy Marinette, soy la presidenta de la clase así que cualquier consulta puedes preguntarme, aunque creo que no lo necesitaras, te vez muy listo y creo te adaptaras fácil—hablo sonriente la azabache

—siempre igual no es así Ojitos? —hablo dulce el rubio sorprendiendo a muchos por el trato hacia la Cheng y también por el apodo, al cual la azabache al escuchar no solo aquella hermosa voz sino también su apodo lagrimeo con una sonrisa

—no me juzgues Gatito, estas muy cambiado, ni que tuviera la mejor memoria—hablo mimada la azabache sorprendiendo a todos y molestando a un ojiverde y un tomatito

—al menos cumplí mi promesa de regresar por ti mi ojitos—contesto con una sonrisa muy poco visible, se acerco lentamente al oído de ella—espero no hayas olvidado que te amo, o tendré que recordártelo—malicioso le mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja sacando un gemido muy bajito a la azabache, sin querer separarse se alejo lo suficiente como para ver el resultado de su travesura

La azabache estaba sonrojada, sus ojos cristalinos por lo que parecía ser la vergüenza y...el deseo?

El ojiverde se encontraba molesto, su hermano y Mari, su princess, esto seria una guerra, era de el no de Félix.

Este sería el comienzo de una guerra.


	4. lV

Marinette no veía lo que pasaba, estaba ahora sentada en su lugar feliz con el hecho de que Félix hubiera vuelto por ella, aunque también se encontraba en un pequeño dilema...ella amaba a Adrien, que haría con Félix?...de hecho ahora que veía se parecían mucho, será esa la razón por la que le gusto?

Sacudió la cabeza, eso no era verdad, ella se enamoro de el al ver la parte dulce y caballerosa de el rubio, sus hermosas cualidades tanto físicas como psicológicas, la enamoraban...pero aun así que haría con Félix, es decir ella le quería y mucho, fue su primer amor y novio, aquel chico que le prometió no olvidarla y regresar por ella.

Se sonrojo de repente, lo que le había hecho en frente de la clase, no sabía que le había pasado pero por un momento sintió derretirse bajo su mirada azulina.

No!!, no debía pensar en eso, aunque había que reconocer que él se había vuelto muy guapo desde la última vez que lo había visto, y ella tampoco era ahora un niña, pero no por eso podía pensar en esas cosas.

Sintió un pequeño pellizco y volteo a ver molesta a quien le había dado el pellizco, era Alya que la veía con una mirada picara, Marinette entendió perfectamente bien la mirada y en un susurro le dijo un "en el recreo te digo". La castaña asintió en aprobación mientras la ojiazul suspiraba y trataba de prestar atención a la clase, pero antes de poder siquiera intentarlo un papelito llego a su mesa, lo abrió y vio una hermosa letra que reconoció fácilmente, el papel era una pequeña burla y también un cumplido hacia la azabache, solo decía un "eres tan despistada como hermosa, así que imagina que tan hermosa eres, atte: tu gatito". Quien lo entendía, pero bueno el era así, bipolar, pero así lo quería.

El timbre de receso sonó y la azabache sintió como su amiga la jalaba con ella, fueron a las escaleras que dirigían hacia la biblioteca, la soltó y soltó lo que deseaba preguntar. Por dicha sabían que por hoy no habría problema con los rubios pues Chloe no había llegado.

—quien rayos es ese chico y porque te comportaste tan amigable con él? — Soltó casi gritando la ojimiel a su amiga llamando la atención de sus compañeros incluyendo a Adrien y Félix

—Digamos que...es mi amigo de la infancia— hablo nerviosa y sin querer dar detalles, lo cual alguien no dejaría pasara así

—Ojitos no mientas no es bueno y ya te lo he dicho—hablo burlón el ojiazul— tu sabes que fuimos más que eso— siguió para tomar el mentón de la azabache

—Félix...—su tono delataba una advertencia pero también su nerviosismo—ahh para que mentir...el fue mi novio de pequeña, la relación digamos que no termino por que quisiéramos sino que, el padre de Félix lo mando a Inglaterra a estudiar dejándome aquí solo con un pequeño recuerdo—y decidió callar, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el al saber que se había roto

—Ojitos, de hecho que paso con ese regalo, ¿lo botaste o que hiciste?

—Ayer se rompió, digamos que un Gato se puso a visitarme y lo rompió—recordó molesta

—no importa, solo era para que me recordaras en lo que venía, ahora que estoy aquí podremos volver los tres a como era antes, pero solo mi actitud será así contigo ok?

— ¿los tres?, acaso también volvió tu hermano?, uyy ya quiero verlo, ese pequeñín que no he vuelto a ver desde que te fuiste—hablo animada, Adrien abrió los ojos...acaso Mari y el ya se conocían?

—pequeña, acaso estas tan mal de la memoria que no ves que está en tu clase—se burlo

—eh????

—siempre tan despistada, pero creo que si tu no lo has encontrado es porque él tampoco...Adrien ven y saluda a Mari como debes—casi ordeno

Marinette no puedo evitar abrir los ojos, Adrien, el chico del que estaba enamorada, era aquel chiquillo que la protegía y que siempre le coqueteaba a un estilo muy parecido al de Chat, no lo podía creer, pero en si la alegraba, después de tantos años le había correspondido, y pensaba ahora ella conquistarlo, ya vería.

—Adrien, tu eres el hermano de Félix?...tu eres el niñito coqueto y sobre protector—hablo casi llorando la azabache

—M-mari—lo recordó...la pequeña juguetona y terca, que de pequeño le había robado el corazón, a pesar de ser novia de su hermano—lo recuerdo...tal parece que soy olvidadizo jjjj

La azabache al ver que la recordó se armo de valor e hizo algo que sorprendió a Alya, le abrazo feliz sin dejar de decirle "tonto" o "te extrañe tonto ciego".

Adrien correspondía al abrazo feliz de saber que su princess también era aquella chica que de pequeño le había robado el corazón, reía al escucharla llamarle tonto, la había extrañado, aunque no la reconociera una parte de él anhelaba volverla a ver, y vaya sorpresa, estaba con él en su clase.

Con pesar se separo de ella, y miro a su hermano con un clara advertencia, "es mía, tú te fuiste, así que ahora será mía".

Félix no pudo evitar una sonrisa pequeña que fue vista por Adrien que le daba una fácil respuesta "inténtalo".

El ambiente estaba tenso, todos lo sentían menos la azabache que seguía abrazada al brazo de Adrien, su felicidad la volvía ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Félix agradecía internamente, sabía que si fuera consiente ya se encontraría con la oreja roja mientras que Adrien sufriría un tirón de cabello por lo infantiles que eran al pelear así.

PUM PUM BOOM

Se escucho a las afueras del colegio, Marinette inmediatamente volvió a la realidad y se separo de Adrien dando la orden de que se refugiaran en las aulas mientras se resolvía el problema, todos sin esperar se fueron a esconder, menos tres personas que sonreían para transformarse, si, tres, ya no dos.

Después de unos minutos, Ladybug entro a escena, el akumatizado de esta vez se trataba de un chico que por lo que se podía ver había fracasado en su proyecto de ciencias logrando una explosión como resultado y así que también se burlaran de él, y así llevarlo a un gran enojo que aprovecho Hawk Moth. Este akuma venia uniformado como un militar pero con un arma en su espalda que contenía misiles y pequeñas bombas explosivas.

—tal parece que tenemos algo explosivo hoy o no My lady—hablo Chat llegando a su lado

—No es momento de tus chistes gatito, tenemos algo que hacer—sin decir más se abalanzo al akumatizado que se hacía llamar "the bomber"

El akuma como era de esperarse, lo único que deseaba era hacer explotar a quienes se habían burlado de él, como todo akuma deseaba los miraculous de ambos, pero este akuma era inteligente, había cansado a los héroes, y a cada uno solo le quedaba su poder especial, por lo cual la azabache invoco su Lucky charm saliendo una bomba de humo, y Chat invoco su cataclismo esperando ordenes de su lady.

Pero antes de siquiera poder ella hablar la bomba había explotado logrando que ahora el lugar estuviera lleno de humo, al parecer la bomba tenia cierto tiempo, pero aun así Ladybug se dirigió a donde podía escuchar una risa de superioridad y lo encontró, pero no solo sino que un chico de traje blanco brillante y orejas de gato blanco luchaba contra él, esquivando las bombas que le lanzaba e hiriéndolo a como podía pues no sabía donde se escondía el akuma, pero aun así se veía cansado el villano, Ladybug corrió a la acción para amarrarle las manos a The bomber y hablo.

—agarra su collar—su collar poseía un grabado que decía "eres el mejor", el gato blanco obedeció quitándoselo para luego lanzarlo a la heroína, la cual lo tiro al piso para luego pisarlo saliendo el akuma, saco su yoyo para atrapar al akuma diciendo: —es hora de terminar con la maldad—para luego soltarlo—adiós mariposita—después de esto lanzo la bomba que había salido del Lucky charm—Miraculous ladybug—y un montón de corazones salieron del objeto reparando todo los daños

Miro a su nuevo compañero sonreírle, sus ojos eran celestes, sus orejas eran blancas, su traje aunque parecido era diferente al de Chat, este tenía las botas altas y su hebilla del cinturón tenía una figura de Gato.

En ese momento que lo veía llego Chat abrazándola diciéndole que lo había logrado y halagándola.

La azabache se separo del gato negro para dirigir junto con Chat noir su mirada hacia el nuevo.

—quien eres? —cuestiono la chica

—mi nombre es White Cat , my sapphire(mi zafiro)

Este apodo hacia su lady enojo a Chat el cual lo miraba molesto, esto sería una pelea de amor.

Una pelea que también determinaría su futuro...

Aquí otro cap, espero les este gustando, pues de aquí en adelante sera un duelo por él corazón de Mari

Los amo mis kawaiis raras criaturas


	5. V

Ladybug sonrió al escuchar él apodo entendiendo de quien se trataba, se acerco a él y le abrazo, acto que enfureció al felino ojiverde. Él ojizul correspondió ante él acto de afecto y sonrió

—no creí volver a verte como héroe White—hablo ella separándose de él ojizul

—y yo no creó que llegarías a ser la nueva heroína my sapphire, pero aquí estas, y te sienta muy bien él rojo, eres una bella catarina, que aun a pesar de tu torpeza traes suerte y dicha a muchos—hablo sincero

—un momento!! Acaso ustedes conocen sus identidades??—exclamo molesto el ojiverde llamando la atención de ambos

—si...—hablo la azabache—yo lo conozco desde antesde que él tuviera su miraculous...el me lo había revelado cuando lo obtuvo y ahora que lo veo otra vez en su traje no me es difícil identificarlo, verdad my King? —termino de contar sonriente

—así es my sapphire—respondió el ojiceleste

—entonces lo conoces...my lady, conoces a Félix...—pensó en voz alta el ojiverde logrando que los restantes se tensaran al ver que también lo reconocían, solo que uno de ellos era por sorpresa, al ver que su ceguera no lo afectaba en descubrirlo

—chat...tu lo conoces? —hablo sorprendida la Catarina

Chat rió ante la pregunta... ¿que si lo conocía? Era su hermano , por supuesto que lo conocía, cómo no recordar el día en que le había presumido sobre sus poderes, y le había recordado él porque nunca sería como él, como olvidar lo que lo motivo a ser mejor que su frio hermano.

—tu duda me hiere my lady, claro que lo conozco, después de todo somos inseparables o no Felix? —hablo con molestia en su voz la cual la Catarina no logro notar

—estas en lo cierto,inseparables...excepto por un detalle, yo soy mejor que tu Chatton—lo fulmino con la mirada el gato blanco

—basta!! Ustedes dos paren con esto, nadie es mejor que nadie en este equipo, todos somos igual de poderosos e igual de importantes asi que basta de escándalos, y me voy, los veréen el patrullaje de la noche—y sin decir más la azabache se fue a esconder para des transformarse

Al saber que estaban solos los felinos se des transformaron dejando ver a dos rubios, uno sofisticado y de ojos celestes grisáceos mas alto que el otro rubio de ropas formales y ojos verdes, al verse se limitaron a darse una mirada que derrochaba el inicio de no solo una guerra sino también un nuevo comienzo ...

Mientras una azabache estaba en su habitación procesando toda la información adquirida ese día. Simplemente no lo podía creer, Félix había regresado y con el también un nuevo compañero, que a su pesar era el mismo, Chat lo conocía por lo que podía ver pero no se llevaban bien y menos aun con el comportamiento tan galante que cada uno tenía hacia ella. Y por ultimo y el mejor de todos es el que aquel niño que ella quería como un hermano y estaba enamorado de ella era el mismísimo Adrien, no podía creerse eso, su amor platónico ya no parecía tan lejano, con ese pensamiento se dispuso a escribir de nuevo en su diario todo lo que le había pasado ese día.

Mientras en la mansión de los agreste...

Tres rubios se encontraban en la mesa del comedor almorzando en un silencio sepulcral, nadie deseaba hablar, hasta que el rubio menor decidió expresar lo que lo carcomía por dentro.

—porque regresaste de Londres, Félix? —interrogo el único ojiverde del lugar

—decidíque era hora de cumplir con la promesa que tenia con la señorita Marinette—respondió educadamente el ojiazul

—a estas alturas de su vida, tal vez ya tenga novio tu no lo sabes—exclamo con voz ronca por el enojo el rubio menor

—se que no tiene novio, yo he estado al tanto de lo que ha pasado en su vida, se sobre la pelea que tuviste con ella el primer día, tanto como el que después extrañamente no hubiera rivalidad sino solo nervios de su parte, a como se también que ella gano el concurso de diseñar un sombrero para que lo modelaras en una revista, se todo—respondió arrogante y serio el oji-grisaceo dejando sorprendido y enojado al ojiverde

Su hermano se había esforzado todo el tiempo en saber que le pasaba a la pequeña azabache mientras que el, el que podía disfrutar de su compañía y recuperar el tiempo perdido no la había podido reconocer, a la pequeña niña que de pequeño le había robado el corazón y que ahora hacia lo mismo logrando confundirlo con sus sentimientos hacia su lady.

—duele no es así—su hermano ahora le hablaba al oído—duele el ver que no solo Marinette sino también Ladybug me quieran mas a mi verdad, que yo si pueda hacerlas caer rendidas fácilmente mientras tú no tienes a nadie que te ame—lo fastidio

Lo sabía, Adrien lo sabía, después de todo ayer había ido a casa de Marinette y ella le había dicho sobre Félix, ella lo quería a él, nunca la podría tener, nunca seria suya, y Ladybug, lo había notado como correspondía aquel abrazo de parte de su hermano, era obvio que contra su hermano nunca había tenido oportunidad, pero...no se rendiría.

Se dispuso a ver la hora, faltaba poco para sucita con su princess, y debía estar presentable, por lo que se levanto de lamesa y fue hacia su cuarto, Plagg como siempre le exigió su tan ansiado quesocamembert, el cual el rubio molesto se lo dio, para disponerse a arreglarse.

Después de unos minutos ya estaba listo, su ropade siempre había cambiado a un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca normal yarriba de ella una camisa de cuadros color verde de mangas y unas vans negrascon cordones verdes.

Sin más que hacerse salió de su habitación siendo visto por su hermano, bajo las escaleras y se vio en un espejo, se veía bien, pero...algo le faltaba a su look, en ese momento salió plagg del bolsillo de su camisa a cuadros y le revolvió el cabello.

—listo chico lindo, si tendrás ropa de chico normal tu cabello también debe cambiar—dicho eso volvió a su escondite

Adrien sonrio ante el cambio, su bello estaba al estilo de Chat noir, lo cual le gustaba, sonriendo salió de la mansión siendo seguido por un ojiceleste que había notado sus intenciones

Mientras, una azabache se encontraba con un vestido verde con rayas negras en el que parecían rasguños dándole un toque felino, con su cabello suelto, este pequeño cambio en su vestuario era gracias a que su ropa de la mañana se había manchado gracias a su usual torpeza, y ahora se disponía a ir al parque, donde tendría una cita memorable...y no en un buen sentido.


	6. Vl

Ese día se podía sentir en el parque una sensación rara, no se podía decir si en buen o en mal sentido, pero algo raro sucedía o sucedería ese día, los tres chicos que se encontraban buscando a alguien lo sabían y esperaban no fuera nada malo.

Mientras en otro lado del parque...

Una morena revisaba su teléfono para ver cómo iba el blog en el que subía, pero un sonido a su espalda interrumpió su acción, haciéndola voltear a ver qué había pasado, encontrándose con un señor ya viejo en ropas hawaianas por lo que podía ver en el suelo tratando de levantarse pero sin tener éxito, a lo cual ella decidió ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Realizada la acción se despidió sin antes recibir un agradecimiento de parte del extraño señor.

—maestro, en serio cree que es momento de soltar este miraculous? —hablo una criaturita verde muy parecida a una tortuga al lado del señor ya mayor

—si, es momento que reciban un poco de ayuda esos dos, pero esta nueva heroína no vendrá sola...es hora de liberar la "reina" —respondió el señor para luego irse del lugar

Devuelta con la azabache...

Esta se encontraba en un banco del parque esperando al rubio que desde hace algunos meses la tenía suspirando.

No tuvo que esperar mucho esta puesto que el rubio llego 4 minutos después de ella llegar, el rubio se sorprendió al ver lo bella que estaba la azabache, en definitiva era una princesa, su princesa.

Se sentó a su lado, al parecer la azabache no se había percatado de su presencia, aunque en realidad la azabache solo quería hacer una travesura, debía empezar a tener valor a con el asi que empezaría con una pequeña bromita.

Por lo cual se había hecho la despistada con la llegada del rubio, esperando a que el tratara de asustarla para "despertar". Pero no creyó que haría algo tan vergonzoso.

Si, vergonzoso, Adrien había aprovechado su distracción para abrazarla por la espalda y poner su cabeza en su cuello, pero lo peor había sido el beso que le había dado atrás de su cuello para luego sonreírle desde su posición susurrando un "hola Mari".

La azabache no podía creer lo que pasaba, pero trato de tranquilizarse y verlo lo más normal posible y sonreírle, pero aun asi se podía ver un notable sonrojo.

—hola Adrien—saludo ella tratando de sonar normal—y que haremos? —hablo más natural ahora acercándose a la cara de Adrien de forma coqueta

Adrien percatándose de lo que hacia Marinette, ya que después de todo el era igual cuando estaba junto a su lady, decidió seguir el juego en vez de ponerse nervioso, por lo cual sonrió de medio lado coqueto y la miro por el rabillo del ojo para disponerse a hablar.

—no lo sé Mari, tú decides que hacemos—diciendo esto se acerca a ella aun con una sonrisa coqueta ahora rozando su nariz con la de ella mientras ella se ponía roja—se que elegiras algo genial tanto como tu

Este último comentario había logrado que la azabache lograra ya ni poder hablar bien de lo nerviosa que estaba, es que como estarlo cuando el chico del que ha estado enamorado durante casi un año le decía eso, y ese coqueteo, lo conocía muy bien, era el mismo coqueteo que le hacía Chat a ella, y pero esto era diferente, Adrien se las arreglaba para ser caballeroso en medio de todo, mientras que Chat...bueno, si lo pensaba era igual, pero el que Adrien fuera quien le estuviera coqueteando era lo que lograba ese efecto en ella.

Pero ella ya al saber cómo controlar este coqueteo activo esa seguridad que solia tener al ser Ladybug. Sonrió con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia y vio al rubio frente a ella.

—Pues creo que lo mejor si no te importa es ir a los videojuegos, a ver si me puedes ganar—hablo ella desafiándolo

—ohh mi bella dama has cometido un gran error al retarme pero aceptare gustoso, tranquila no seré muy brusco—respondió sonriente

Esa era la misma chica que recordaba de pequeño, y debía admitir que le fascinaba, ya que ella no era solo valiente, decidida y competitiva, sino que también era dulce, tierna, bella, honesta...a sus ojos desde que la había conocido de pequeña la había describido siempre con una sola palabra...perfecta. Así que luego de esas palabras se levanto de la banca y extendió su mano hacia la azabache quien la tomo con gusto.

Parecía la perfecta cita, y eso enfurecía a cierto ojiceleste que veía como los chicos se miraban tiernamente mientras iban a una sala de videojuegos de play station 4, pensando en jugar el ultimo call of duty, osea el warfare.

Mientras en un observatorio, o lo que parecía un observatorio, se encontraba el villano de Paris buscando una nueva víctima, pero se sorprendió al encontrar dos, pero prefirió utilizar la que tenia peor situación.

—vuela pequeño akuma y traeme un nuevo aliado—exactamente, se trataba de Hawk Moth, el villano buscaba otra vez volver a alguien con sentimientos negativos en un secuaz que logre completar lo que desea de esos héroes

El akuma volaba hacia su víctima de esta vez...

Una bella chica de cabello y ojos café oscuro, que había sido humillada, la habían rechazado en medio del colegio entero, y con las palabras más crueles que se le podían decir a una chica.

La chica se encontraba llorando en una banca afuera maldiciendo el amor cuando la mariposa akumatizada entro en la pulsera que le había dado su supuesta mejor amiga, que se había burlado de ella junto a todos los demás.

Y sin negarse se convirtió en un nuevo akuma que causaría daños en parís.

De vuelta con la pareja de la ojiazul y el ojiverde...

Se encontraban terminando la partida de call of duty: ultímate warfare, faltaban solos 10 segundos, y ninguno había muerto, cuando ...una bala atravesó el pecho del personaje de Adrien seguidamente de tres mas matando a su personaje, y terminando el tiempo del encuentro, Marinette se levanto y le sonrió con suficiencia a el rubio, el cual le felicito por ganarle.

Pero esta bella escena fue interrumpida por un ruido, por lo que decidieron salir a ver, y como pensaban, la gente peleaba entre sí mientras que los edificios eran destruidos a causa del fuego que provocaban los enfrentamientos entre todos.

Los dos solo se miraron para después correr a esconderse para transformarse mientras la nueva akuma seguía destrozando el lugar...por que eso hacia un corazón herido como lo era Heart Breaken

reviews ?

no se, solo quiero ver si les gusta


	7. Xll

Mientras los héroes apenas se transformaban cierto felino blanco había llegado ya donde la akumatizada, el rubio veía sin interés alguno como toda persona que era tocada por un dardo como los que son para tranquilizar animales rabiosos lograba que la persona empezara a decir cosas hirientes a la persona que viera hasta llegar a los golpes.

Todo era un caos, pero a él parecía no importarle pues su mente solo tenía una cosa en mente que era nada más y nada menos que la cita de su hermano y su bella azabache, no podía entender cómo es que él había logrado que su bella niña llegara a ser tan cercana a él, aun sin saber que ellos se conocían desde antes, no lo comprendía, como su torpe hermano había logrado interesarle a esa chica que no había sacado de su corazón desde hace años.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito ahogado de una ojiazul...

—White!!!! Cuidado —había hablado la moteada mientras corría hacia él en un intento por que el rayo de color morado no le tocara

El ojiazul reacciono ante su grito viendo el extraño brillo morado en forma de rayo que se dirigía hacia el así logrando esquivarlo pero no se espero lo que pasaría luego...

Una luz apareció sin dejarles ver lo que pasaba a los héroes los cuales solo pudieron reaccionar al sentir que no tocaban suelo, después de eso todo se volvió negro...

Mientras en un cuarto de colores naranja y fotografías de Ladybug...

Una sombra podía verse andar por el cuarto buscando el lugar perfecto para poner cierta caja de símbolos chinos que cambiaria la vida de la chica a quien le pertenecía el cuarto de tonos naranjas.

Poniéndola en la cómoda de esta habitación de tonos naranjas se retiro con una sonrisa sabiendo que los héroes tendrían otra acompañante en sus aventuras.

Devuelta con los héroes de Paris...

La azabache despertaba con unos pequeños suspiros por el dolor causado ante la caída que habían tenido los héroes al llegar al lugar donde estaban ahora atrapados. No tardo mucho en que esos pequeños suspiros de dolor llegaran a los oídos felinos haciéndolos despertar viendo a su bella ojiazul adolorida.

Una risa hizo que la atención de los tres radicara hacia la persona que la emitía, la chica de ojos chocolate reía ante la sola idea de tenerlos en sus manos.

—Creo que es hora de jugar, pero antes me presentare—la ojimarrón hizo una reverencia—soy Heart Breaken y los he traído para romper sus corazones—sin dejarlos hablar saco una pistola disparando hacia la victima perfecta para romper corazones...

La azabache rio cuando sintió el liquido impregnarse en su brazo, viendo a la de ahora cabello rosado y ojos cafés con una sonrisa de suficiencia

—En serio crees que les romperé el corazón a mis bellos gatitos—hablo burlona la ojiazul, pero la pelirosa seguía sonriente

—entonces no te molestara si te pregunto algo o si—la azabache no entendía pero se limito a asentir—pues empecemos...amas a tu compañero gatuno...Chat Noir —pregunto con una sonrisa

—Bueno, yo...yo—su voz normal no salía, no entendía pero continúo hablando—yo, no lo amo, para mi es solo uno más de tantos amigos, jamás me fijaría en alguien como él—la azabache se tapo la boca...eso...Ella no lo sentía, si...Tal vez no lo amaba pero le quería como un amigo y claro que se fijaría en el, si no existiera Adrien claro...

—ladybug...—el gato no entendía el porqué de esas palabras, en serio ella lo odiaba...su lady, la única persona a quien podría mostrarse débil o divertido...lo rechazaba de esa forma

—y dime Ladybug...que piensas de el gato blanco a tu lado—una sonrisa de felicidad se reflejaba en la cara de la ojos chocolate

—yo...—de nuevo no podía hablar, pero no podía ser tan malo...o si—yo creo que es una persona frívola que solo piensa en sí mismo—su cuerpo ahora estaba frente a Félix el cual tenía las manos en puño aguantando las ganas de parar esta tortura—es egocéntrico, inexpresivo y no le importa si estas agonizando mientras el este bien...

"¡¡para!! Deja de hablar, Félix no lo creas...ese que describo es el tu de antes, el chico que no podía ver a la cara por ser tan frio, pero que aun así me ayudo...FELIX POR FAVOR NO CREAS LO QUE ME ESTAN HACIENDO DECIR...solo están cambiando mis palabras a unas crueles, por favor...no lo crees" —la azabache sufría en su mente...pues aunque no sintiera algo malo hacia ellos el objetivo del suero que le habían puesto al dispararle cambiaba todo lo que parecía una verdad poco dolorosa a algo que podía destruirte el corazón...la mejor habilidad de Heart Breaken

—¡¡no!! Me niego a creerlo...tú no eres my sapphire —el felino mayor trataba de ver la realidad mientras que el menor solo podía ver con horror a su lady , no podía entender porque este trato...acaso ella siempre sintió eso...no entendía

—claro que no soy tu sapphire, nunca fui tuya, ni antes ni ahora—las palabras salían de la boca de la moteada, y ella no lograba evitarlo, lloraba por dentro, necesitaba ser parada, pero tampoco controlaba ya su cuerpo

—¡¡no te creo!! —ya sin poder aguantar el felino con sus garras alargadas se tiro sobre la akumatizada la cual estaba al lado del cuarto creyendo que seguirían en ese hermoso mar de tortura mental, tan metida que solo reacciono al sentir que su brazalete había sido arrebatado de su muñeca—Chat rápido tu cataclismo—grito el mayor de los rubios despertando al otro de su propia tortura mental

Destruido el objeto esta vez de una forma diferente vieron como la azabache caía al suelo desplomada y una luz roja salía de su cuerpo apareciendo luego mariquitas reparando todo, y quitándole la akumatizacion a la de ojos chocolate, sin recordar nada.

La azabache ya volviendo a su brillo natural miro a los dos rubios que la veían con ojos abiertos...

—Lady...


	8. XIll

Los rubios veían con ojos abiertos a la azabache la cual se encontraba viéndolos expectante al ver sus caras de sorpresa las cuales no entendía, pero no pudo durar mucho despierta puesto que rápidamente cayo desmayada, antes de golpearse la cabeza el rubio mayor logro capturar su cabeza entre sus manos evitando el golpe.

—La llevare a su casa para que descanse—hablo White mientras se ponía de pie y entre sus brazos cargaba a la ojiazul al estilo princesa—tu vuelve a casa, ella estará bien—sin más que decir se fue del lugar dejando a un ojiverde molesto que rápidamente se fue a otro lugar para destransformarse

Mientras un felino de color blanco ya había llegado al balcón de la pequeña azabache la cual seguía desmayada y se encontraba acurrucada al pecho del rubio el cual sonreía enternecido y feliz.

El rubio entro en la habitación de color rosa sonriendo al recordar la última vez que había estado ahí...el primer beso de los dos y también la primera vez que se sintieron avergonzados por haber sido descubiertos pero eso ya no importaba, eran solo recuerdos, ahora vivirían nuevas cosas dejando atrás todo lo que se les interpusiera...eso trataba de creer el minino.

Con delicadeza puso a la azabache en su cama, no tardo mucho para que su transformación se fuera, dejando ver a una bella chica de piel blanca y labios rosado pálido que lo incitaban a probarlos, era muy fácil, tan sencillo...

P.O.V White Cat

No podía resistir la tentación de probar después de tanto tiempo sus hermosos labios los cuales se veían hermosos y tan seductores a mi vista, ella no se enteraría y yo sería feliz con solo besarla, pero no...

Me detuve ante mis actos, sin darme cuenta estaba a milímetros de rozar mis labios con los de ella, era tan difícil no hacerlo cuando tengo la oportunidad, pero debía detenerme...

Gire el rostro negándome ante mis propios deseos y respetando a mi bella azabache, aunque creo no debí hacerlo...

P.O.V normal

Al girar la cabeza el ojiceleste pudo ver la pared de su amada azabache la cual estaba llena de fotos de su hermano, su ira salió rápidamente a flote pero esta rápidamente se volvió en tristeza y desilusión.

El felino miro una última vez a la azabache para después salir del cuarto de esta dejando una frase en el aire...

—adiós mi amor...—el rubio se escuchaba destrozado...puesto había renunciado a la azabache a la cual le había entregado su corazón...y la cual siempre lo tendría, desde aquella vez se corazón era de ella...

Flashback

Aun recordaba ese día...

El lloraba bajo un árbol, ese día era su cumpleaños número 8, y su madre no se encontraba ese dia con el por una cuestión de salud, y aunque lo entendía ese no era su mayor problema sino el que su padre le dijera que todo era por su culpa, el solo era un niño, un pequeño que solo quería de regalo el nuevo libro de Paulo Coehlo y su madre deseaba consentirlo no era su culpa que en el camino su madre terminara atropellada por un borracho.

Pero aun así eso lo había puesto a llorar puesto que al ser un niño era fácil hacerle pensar que el tenia la culpa logrando así el que en ese momento estuviera llorando.

Ya se hacía de noche y sabia que estaría en problemas si no volvió pero tampoco deseaba volver al saber que su padre lo volvería a acusar por lo que ahora le sucedía a la mujer del mayor de los Agrestes.

El ojiazul seguía llorando bajo el mismo árbol el cual se encontraba en un parque lleno de arboles y ese árbol era el más alto, un sonido entre los arbustos llamo su atención y también logro meterle cierto miedo al menor.

El sonido entre los arbustos se hacía más cercano y el cada vez temblaba más, hasta que el mismo ruido se detuvo, el niño no tardo en volver a tranquilizarse, pero esto no tardo mucho...

El rubio pudo escuchar un grito infantil muy cerca de él, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para lo que vendría...

Unos segundos después se encontraban dos niños de edad parecida tirados en el piso sobándose la cabeza por el golpe recibido al la menor haberse tirado sobre el niño solo para sorprenderlo, a pesar de estos dos no conocerse...o sí?

La azabache fue la primera en hablar llamando la atención del niño rubio que anteriormente se encontraba llorando.

—hola, perdón por esto pero creí que sería divertido y sorprendente una entrada como esta para recordarla siempre jiji—reía la pequeña azabache con una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas

—pues lograste algo totalmente inverso, fue algo desagradable...y raro—hablo el ojiceleste serio—y porque quisiste hacer algo como esto eh niña rara—hablo más calmado pero aun con molestia en su voz

—yo...—la pequeña niña se encontraba triste por las palabras dichas por el rubio—solo quería ser tu amiga, puesto que soy nueva aquí y...nadie parece querer siquiera acercárseme, yo solo creí que contigo sería diferente...—fue interrumpida

— ¿y por qué lo crees? ¿Tú no me conoces niña? ¿No sabes cómo soy? como para intentar ser mi amiga—el rubio no podía entender a la pequeña frente a él, ¿quien se creía para tratar algo semejante tan fácil?

—yo te he visto, estas en mi aula, veo que no hablas con nadie y pensé que tal vez podrías hablar conmigo, he visto que lees mucho, y a mí me fascina leer—el rubio levanto la cabeza al escuchar lo ultimo viendo la cara de ella, estaba sonrojada, tenía una pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba timidez y sus ojos...no debió haberlos visto, estos poseían un color muy bello, el color del mismo cielo y los zafiros juntos, simplemente hermosos—también se que eres muy inteligente y que te molestan por eso pero no te importa, yo en cambio no puedo evitar ponerme triste, solo quería tener un amigo tan increíble como tu—la pequeña ojiazul le sonrió tratando de aparentar valentía saliéndole una sonrisa que ante el rubio le daba un aspecto muy tierno

El rubio sin decir nada se levanto y se dirigió por los arbustos, la ojiazul lo observaba triste hasta que el niño se detuvo para voltear a verla.

— ¿vienes? —pregunto el ojiazul el cual seguía teniendo una expresión fría que luego cambiara al estar con ella al igual que era con su madre

La azabache sonrió emocionada y se acerco rápidamente al ojiazul caminando a su lado saliendo de ese bosque.

—Me llamo Marinette y tu—pregunto la niña saliendo con el del bosque

—Félix...Félix Agreste—a partir de este pequeño encuentro los dos se volverían inseparables, o eso pensaban en ese entonces los pequeños...

Fin flashback

P.O.V Felix

Aunque después de mi escapada de ese día había obtenido un castigo por parte de mi padre había valido la pena cuando el siguiente lunes mi pequeña ojitos se había sentado a mi lado y me trataba de hacer entender que ella nunca se iría de mi lado y jamás me lastimaría... algo que al final no pudiste evitar, pero creo que debo aceptar que también fue mi culpa al irme sabiendo que alguien podría conquistarla...

P.O.V Normal

Félix en su cuarto después de pensar todo no pudo evitar caer rendido y dormir no sin antes una lágrima caer de su ojo mostrando que ni en sus sueños podía olvidar lo que ese día había descubierto...

La azabache había despertado justo cuando Félix se encontraba yéndose de su habitación habiendo escuchado la pequeña frase departe de él, y el dolor en su voz entendiendo que le había herido ese día no solo con el akuma, puesto que antes de caer ante este había entendido su objetivo sino también...la azabache volteo hacia su pared empezando a llorar entendiendo que él lo había entendido fácilmente.

—perdón Félix, yo no...no quería...—la azabache cubrió su cabeza con su almohada sollozando siendo percibida por la pequeña criatura moteada que solo podía ver a su portadora sufriendo sin poder hacer nada...

Solo ellos podrían hacer algo, pues solo ellos eran quienes podían arreglar el daño que se habían causado el uno al otro...


	9. lX

Tres días después...

Este día había empezado diferente a los demás, los rayos del sol no habían querido llegar a Paris, en vez de esto unas nubes negras cubrían Paris poniéndola en un estado deprimente junto con la lluvia que al llegar al piso daba una melodía triste y desgarradora.

Una azabache despertaba después de haber tenido solo pesadillas la anteriores noches, pesadillas que deseaba pensar que jamás pasarían, pero que lamentablemente pasarían...

—Marinette...—hablaba la pequeña kwami a su portadora—estas bien te vez muy pálida—siguió preocupada

—Tikki, que harías tu en mi lugar, mentirte a ti misma de un amor que no sabes si funcionara como antes, o ser honesta y seguir sufriendo por un amor que es casi imposible te note de la manera que deseas, eh dime—hablo con una notable tristeza la azabache

—no sabría decirte Marinette después de todo lo que yo haría tal vez no sea lo correcto y tú debes ser quien decida qué hacer—la kwami se veía muy serie al decir eso

—ok, gracias Tikki, solo espero que esto no cambie mi relación con Félix y no haga incomodo el trabajo como héroes—se levanto de su cama para ir al baño

—Si...yo también espero eso...—llego a hablar cuando la ojiazul se estaba bañando

Mientras en la mansión agreste

Dos rubios se alistaban, uno con una gran sonrisa por poder ver a su bella azabache, puesto el ojiverde ya la pensaba como suya a pesar de aun sentir cosas por Ladybug a pesar de lo pasado con el último akuma.

En cambio el rubio de ojos celestes se alistaba con tranquilidad y una cara más seria que de costumbre la cual si solo veías sus ojos verías que en realidad era un mascara para evitar que vieran su tristeza.

Los dos rubios bajaron al comedor donde desayunaron bajo un gran silencio, al terminar aun sin dirigirse ni una palabra salen de ese lugar que los aprisiona para subirse en la limosina que los llevaría al instituto donde cada uno vería a aquella chica que les hacía sentir en el corazón a cada uno algo diferente.

Ya en el instituto François Dupont...

Una azabache hablaba con una castaña que trataba de sacarle el porqué del estado en el que estaba, la azabache seguía terca diciendo que no tenía nada mientras que la castaña insistía en saber la verdad.

—te lo digo Marinette, se que estas ocultándome el porqué de tu estado—volvió a insistir la ojimiel a su amiga

—Y yo insisto en que estoy bien—exclamo de mala gana

—Hola chicas—interrumpió alegre un ojiverde que tenía una gran sonrisa al ver que su princesa estaba bien, o al menos que no estaba herida pues podía ver que no era la misma chica alegre de siempre

—H-hola A-drien —tartamudeo la ojiazul logrando que el rubio la viera enternecido

Pero el ambiente cambio al ver entrar a cierto rubio vestido como siempre...sumamente formal, la azabache bajo la cabeza mientras volvía a su asiento sintiéndose impotente, entendiendo que nada sería igual, el rubio menor la vio sin entender para luego dirigir su mirada hacia su hermano, el cual tenía una cara más seria de lo normal, pero pudo ver como sus ojos estaban nublados por unas pequeñas lagrimas que parecía intentaba no dejar salir, y ahí lo entendió...el sufrimiento de cada uno era por el contrario.

Sabiendo esto decidió que ayudaría a que lo repararan, aunque eso perjudicara el avance que podría tener ante esta pelea, pero si en serio quería a su princess no podía verla sufrir, al menos mientras él pudiera devolverle esa sonrisa que le fascinaba.

Con eso en mente ideo un pequeño plan, el cual esperaba funcionara...

P.O.V Félix

No podía prestar atención a la clase, el solo saber que ella estaba cerca de mí y que no pudiera hablarle como siempre puesto ya me había rendido y con eso sabía nada podría ser como siempre, algo que no soportaba y me lastimaba, solo pedia que apareciera algo que me alejara de este dolor, algo con que desquitarme.

BOOM ¡!!!!!!

Sonreí al saber que era un akuma, pero la sonrisa no duro mucho al ver como el akuma había causado que una gran parte de la pared cayera sobre mi bella azabache la cual solo miraba todo preocupada.

Me levante rápido de mi asiento en dirección a los baños, donde se encontraba mi hermano ya transformado, solo me miro para después salir corriendo a la acción.

—Tintín—llame a mi kwami, un gato de color blanco y ojos celestes que me miraba preocupado—creo que es hora mi pequeño sabiondo—vi como sonreía y salía por completo de mi chaleco

—Solo di las palabras—hablo tranquilo

—tintín, los colmillos!!! —hable para que una luz blanca con rayos celestes se alzara para pronto desaparecer y revelar mi fabulosa transformación en White cat, sonreí con arrogancia como me fascinaba hacerlo siempre al sentirme más poderoso que alguien más, y salí a la acción, o eso intente...

P.O.V Marinette

No pude evitar salir un quejido al intentar salir de debajo de la piedra que el nuevo akuma había lanzado, en esta situación no podía transformarme en Ladybug, y eso era lo que más me preocupaba.

Pude escuchar como alguien abría la puerta, y segundos después escuchaba la invocación de un poder que no conocía para que luego la piedra se partiera en pedazos, y ver a su salvador el cual le sonreía aliviado.

—White...—hable para levantarme tambaleándome por un pequeño entumecimiento en mis piernas y también el dolor causado al tratar de salir sola, no pude seguir de pie cayendo al suelo, o eso creí...

P.O.V Normal

Pudo sentir la azabache como era sostenía por unos brazos que a pesar de no conocer por completo la hacían sentir segura, levantando la cabeza fácilmente se convirtió en un tomate viviente haciéndole competencia a Nathaniel, y logrando una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia de parte del rubio la cual no duro mucho.

Regresando a la normalidad, el ojiaceleste puso de pie a la azabache que seguía sonrojada.

—"tan cerca de volver a besarte y a la vez tan lejos" —pensaba la azabache viendo a el de orejas de gato

—Debemos ir—hablo seco —transfórmate

La azabache solo asintió para luego decir las palabras de siempre, solo que otra vez tenía una mirada triste...

Media hora después...

El akuma de esta vez no les había costado tanto o al menos no les había dejado tantas heridas como llegaron a pensar, el nombre del akuma había sido Miss Zero, una chica a la cual sus compañeros desde que había estado en esa clase le repetían que era una zero en todo, tanto en habilidades como en cuerpo.

Después del akuma a Marinette le había llegado un mensaje de Adrien, diciendo que quería verla en el invernadero, ella sin pensar acepto.

Mientras que cierto ojiazul había sido citado supuestamente por su padre, algo muy raro pero no podía negarse y eso alguien más también lo sabía.

Dos gritos, uno de enojo y el otro de sorpresa se pudieron escuchar en ese invernadero...

Ahora solo debían seguir a su corazón...


	10. X

No podían entender que pasaba, pero tampoco querían...

Félix miro a la azabache, tenía la cabeza baja, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta corta, su vestuario ahora consistía en un short blanco, una blusa de manga corta bolada de color celeste y arriba un chaleco gris, junto a unas converse azules, simplemente hermosa a los ojos del ojiceleste.

La ojiazul dirigió su mirada al rubio al sentir su intensa mirada casi queriéndola desnudar, el inmediatamente corrió la mirada al sentirse atrapado viéndola.

Ninguno podía hablar, no sabían que decir, después de todo, no había nada que hablar...verdad?

Los dos negaron...

Habían muchas cosas que tenían y querían decirse, después de todo...ellos no podían olvidar todo tan fácil, ellos simplemente no podían borrar el pasado, todo lo que habían pasado, el tiempo juntos y el tiempo desgarrador como lo fue cuando estuvieron separados, ahora estaban frente a frente, y por dios, si que necesitaban hablar, pero...el otro querría hablar también...se preguntaban los dos.

Permanecieron en silencio...como romper esa incomodidad, no lo sabían, pero alguno debía intentarlo, debían quitar ese orgullo/timidez que tenían, pero como hacerlo, si no querían salir mal de esto, como...si solo querían estar como siempre...como siempre, esa era la respuesta, pero como hacerlo, ella amaba a su hermano, y él era orgulloso como para expresarse abiertamente a pesar que con ella siempre había sido diferente, ninguno sabia que hacer.

Mientras tanto afuera del invernadero...

Un ojiverde veía exasperado la situación incómoda de los dos ojiazules, sabía que no podía interferir pero le frustraba ver eso, había sacrificado una tarde con su princesa, su ángel, para que su hermano se arreglara con ella y aun así no lo valoraba logrando esa situación, no lo soportaba, así que sin más ganas de ver eso se fue del lugar siendo percibido por el rubio mayor que se encontraba adentro del invernadero, encerrado obviamente, Adrien había planeado que la cerradura se abriera 5 horas luego de cerrada, pues sabia podían tardar bastante.

De vuelta con los ojiazules...

El rubio dio una pequeña sonrisa, e hizo una señal para que su kwami saliera y así dejarlos solos puesto la kwami moteada también había decidido dejarlos solos acompañando a su viejo amigo, solo esperaba que cierto gato negro no apareciera..., mientras tanto el rubio se acercaba a pasos lentos a la azabache que lo veía con un sonrojo muy notable, con cautela se acerco al oído de la chica.

—ahora estamos solos, my Queen—hablo seductor cosa que hizo estremecer a la azabache

—f-Félix...y-yo es decir...nosotros...ahh soy patética—se reprimió la azabache con su típico tartamudeo a causa de los nervios que le había provocado el rubio

—my Queen, no te digas esas cosas tu eres magnifica—hablo el ojiazul aun al frente de Marinette—tanto como para que yo entienda que no debí dejarte escapar, pues alguien te podía robar de mi lado—el ahora triste rubio bajo la cabeza, logrando en la azabache una opresión en el pecho al verlo sufrir

—no es tu culpa—hablo apenada—yo fui quien no cumplió, y caí ante alguien que nunca me vería, es mi culpa por no poder evitarlo, por creer que te habías olvidado de mi y querer olvidarte siendo una chica normal, y con eso terminando enamorada de quien creí nunca estarlo de pequeña—rio suave—que irónico no?, siempre lo rechace de pequeña, y termine enamorada de el por ver lo que de pequeños vi en ti—el ojiceleste subió la cabeza con clara sorpresa...lo que había visto en el de pequeños, que significaba...no entendía

— ¿lo que viste en mi de pequeño? —hablo en voz alta sin querer pero no se avergonzó pues en realidad lo quería entender, así que siguió con un semblante serio esperando a que su amada azabache le respondiera aquella duda

La azabache sonrío leve mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del invernadero para luego indicarle a Félix que se acercara y se sentara a su lado, no tuvo que esperar mucho para tenerlo al lado de ella.

P.O.V Marinette

Me sentía nerviosa, Félix estaba a mi lado, pero ya no era como antes, no podía ser cariñosa como desde pequeña había sido con él, solo estábamos aquí para arreglar lo que había destruido nuestra amistad actual...mi enamoramiento por su hermano.

Con timidez puse mi cabeza en su hombro, extrañaba estar así, mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras él hablaba y yo le escuchaba exhalando su fragancia, una hermosa fragancia a lirios blancos mezclados con una pequeña mezcla a sakuras y vainilla, me hipnotizaba...pero esa fragancia había cambiado en los últimos años, ahora podía oler una fragancia más fina, proveniente de su cabello y nuca, sabía que nunca utilizaba un shampoo con olor ni siquiera utilizaba colonia, le era irritante pues tenía una nariz muy sensible, así que sabía que esta era su fragancia natural, lo cual me fascinaba, me dedique en esos momentos a oler su nueva fragancia, una que era más adulta, los lirios seguían ahí pero ahora con mayor intensidad, un aroma muy brusco pero suave al mismo tiempo, las sakuras habían sido sustituidas por moras silvestres y la vainilla ahora era opacada por un ligero olor a menta.

Volví a la realidad al sentir como mi gran amigo me acariciaba el cabello y me miraba pícaramente, algo que solo una vez se lo había visto, siendo White Cat en la primera y última transformación que me había mostrado sabiendo que era muy fácil de intimidar y más si se trataba de él, sonreí sonrojada al recordar y ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que me seguía poniendo nerviosa.

P.O.V Félix

Sonreía coqueto, mi pequeña azabache estaba sonrojada y me fascinaba ser yo quien era el causante de esto, pero debía concentrarme en lo que antes le había preguntado. Así que aun con mi sonrisa coqueta me acerque a su oído, lo lamí un poco solo para verla estremecer, me fascinaba ver lo que provocaba, yo la amaba, como nunca amaría a nadie, seguía teniendo ganas de molestarla de una forma que solo me pertenecía a mí, con el pensamiento de molestarla solo un poco mas puse mi boca en su cuello para lamerlo logrando arrancarle un pequeño gemido que me hizo gruñir, pero debía controlarme, subí poco a poco de su cuello a su oído aun lamiendo y al llegar a su lóbulo lo mordí un poco sacando otro pequeño gemido de su parte seguido de un suspiro, me detuve tratando de controlarme y no hacerla mía en ese mismo instante.

(Igual yo, la escritora no lo permitiré 7u7r...u.u aun no las quiero traumar)

—Ahora my Queen dime—hable serio pero aun con picardía—que es lo que viste en mi—me separe de ella, no debí haberlo hecho...

P.O.V Normal

El rubio no pudo evitar la acción que hizo al ver a su preciada ojiazul así, sonrojada, jadeando, frágil, y en sus ojos una pequeña chispa de deseo había, algo que logro que Félix no se controlara mas y la besara.

Un beso que para su grata sorpresa fue correspondido y que para el infortunio de cierto ojiverde era una granada en su corazón y un detonador de celos felinos.


	11.

Creo que es mejor q deje la historia :v, nada de reviews y los q hay solo juzgan, bye :v, esta historia sera eliminada 7-7 que dicha que nunca les puse la despedida linda al final :p


	12. Aviso avance

bueno...ahg no puedo ser tan cruel TuT, :v, además, siempre he sido alguien q no se deja menospreciar, y en serio q no vieron mis comienzos, fueron horribles, pero bueno, como a algunas las hice sufrir, Shikina :'v perdón , a ti también Katsa Graceling, por eso, les daré un avance, del cap 11, :v nadie me mate plis. Tardare en subir muuucho, no tengo inspiración mas q para los últimos caps de esta historia, y creanme eso no es bueno, puesto q ya eran crueles, y ahora , están horribles, bueno el avance ...

1

Lo había besado...aun cuando ella amaba a Adrien.

—MARINETTE!!!! —era la voz de el Agreste menor

2

La pobre azabache no sabia que hacer en ese momento, se sentía mal, no podía creer que sus instintos de antes a con el ojiazul la hubieran logrado controlar de esa forma, ahora solo podía ver al rubio menor avergonzada, se suponía de la próxima vez que besara a alguien seria a él, entonces porque.. Porque..

—perdon...—fue lo ultimo que pudo decir para después caer desmayada en brazos de Félix

Félix solo pudo sostenerla con una expresión seria dirigida a su hermano menor por unos minutos, para Adrien fue muy claro lo que quería decir.

"No la lastimes o te mueres"

adiós...-se va antes que la maten


	13. XI

Sale de su escondite una chica de pelo azabache con mechones celestes

—hola chicos—espera que le tiren tomates...no pasa nada—ok, nadie me espera, ok, pero no dejare este fic , a continuación su cap 7-7 q nadie leerá

-.-.-.-.-*'5;#@@

El ojiverde no pudo evitar poner una cara de tristeza que se borro rápidamente a una de furia y celos, su ceño fruncido, sus puños apretados, cualquiera que lo conociera sabría que la paciencia del rubio había llegado a su fin.

El rubio con una sonrisa de arrogancia metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, el cual tenía algo que lograría interrumpir ese beso.

Ese desgraciado beso.

Dentro del invernadero...

El beso se iba deshaciendo poco a poco, el aire estaba pidiendo protagonismo de nuevo, pero cierto ojiceleste no dejaría aun que el momento terminara, su azabache le correspondía con gusto y temía que al separarse ella volviera a ser la chica enamorada de su hermano, pero ahora podía entender un poco mas como se había sentido el rubio menor al amar a la novia de su hermano, era horrible que quien querías, no te amara a ti sino a tu hermano.

Pero cierto rubio no dejaría que ese beso continuara...

Se pudo escuchar en el lugar como la puerta del invernadero era abierta para luego escuchar un grito dirigido a la azabache que ahora estaba separada del beso, más roja que antes, jadeando y con unos ojos que demostraban tristeza y decepción de ella misma...

Lo había besado...aun cuando ella amaba a Adrien.

 ** _—MARINETTE!!!! —era la voz de el Agreste menor_**

La azabache se sintió peor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en volverse cascadas desde sus ojos, su cabeza se giro hacia Adrien el cual no podía creer la escena que tenía enfrente, Marinette, su Marinette, su princess, lloraba al verse descubierta por el cuándo se besaba con su hermano, acaso ella...

P.O.V Adrien

No, no puede ser, acaso le importa tanto mi opinión a esto, acaso ella esta...no, es imposible, ella es demasiado tímida a mi lado casi temerosa a hablarme, el saber quien soy realmente no le hará tener un giro tan grande, aunque yo desee que ella me ame aun no es así, no debo ilusionarme solo por las lagrimas que caen por ser descubierta por mí en esta situación.

Saliendo de mi shock ante las lágrimas de mi bella princesa me dirigí hacia donde ella con naturalidad, o al menos eso intentaba aparentar...

 ** _—Marinette...estas bien?, perdón por tardar tanto en venir—lleve mi mano a mi cabeza para aparentar pena mientras me la rascaba—es que me costó saber si estabas afuera o aquí ya que aquí parecía cerrado—dirigí mi mirada a Félix—y hermano tu qué haces aquí? Que yo recuerde solo cite a Mari_**

 ** _—Félix solo me estaba acompañando mientras te esperaba—sonrió apenada, aww si no fuera porque sé que solo intenta encubrirse me daría tanta ternura como para abrazar a mi bella y apenada princesa inocente—pero Adrien como has podido abrir la puerta? —cuestionó, a lo cual pude sentir como mi pulso bajaba rápidamente por los nervios_**

 ** _—cuando no te encontré fuera pensé que tal vez estuvieras aquí, escuche voces y al ver que estaba cerrado decidí ir por el cuidador de aquí—hable lo más tranquilo posible, pues sabía que un solo balbuceo y Félix me echaría de cabeza más rápido que en lo que yo me atrevía a decir las palabras para transformarme_**

P.o.v normal

La pobre azabache no sabia que hacer en ese momento, se sentía mal, no podía creer que sus instintos de antes a con el ojiazul la hubieran logrado controlar de esa forma, ahora solo podía ver al rubio menor avergonzada, se suponía de la próxima vez que besara a alguien seria a él, entonces porque.. Porque..

 ** _—perdon...—fue lo ultimo que pudo decir para después caer desmayada en brazos de Félix_**

Félix solo pudo sostenerla con una expresión seria dirigida a su hermano menor por unos minutos, para Adrien fue muy claro lo que quería decir.

 _"No la lastimes o te mueres"_

Los hermanos sin decir mas nada se dirigieron a la casa de la azabache, esta ultima desmayada en los brazos de el mayor de los Agreste.

Al llegar la reacción de los padres fue algo inesperada, pues a pesar de ver a su hija desmayada en brazos de Felix, solo sonrieron y les dieron paso para ir al cuarto de la ojiazul, la cual al estar en su habitacion empezo a removerse entre los brazos del mayor.

 ** _—mmhm, que...momento—reacciono por fin la azabache ya acostada en su cama—que hago a...qui—termino de decir, para luego sonrojarse al recordar el beso que se habia dado con el rubio mayor hace no mucho_**

 ** _—oh, con que ya despertaste Ojitos—escucho la voz del ojiazul-grisaceo—¿como te sientes?—voltio la vista sonrojado tambien_**

 ** _—yo..emm bien...felix yo no se porque..no entiendo que paso, pero si quiero decirte que yo...—se mordio el labio nerviosa, esto seria cruel_**

 ** _—yo te quiero mucho, fuiste mi primer amor pero yo, tu lo sabes...ya no te quiero como antes, lo que quiero decir es que..._**

 ** _—ese beso fue un error—completo sorprendiendo a la azabache—lo se, pero si lo correspondiste es por que aun queda amor hacia mi, y luchare por el—luego de decir esto, se acerco y beso su frente—descansa mi zafiro_**

las cosas ya no serian como antes...

Hasta q me den ganas de actualizar bye -3-


End file.
